You Know I Wouldn't Be Here If It Wasn't For You
by RagingNipples
Summary: Mariku and Bakura meet at a summer camp when they're young, and become devious friends! But what happens when they return to the campsite as teenagers to lead their own set of youths? Will they damage their young minds, and possibly spark a 'romance' while doing so? (wow i suck at summaries jfc it's just basically a weirdly formatted longshot okay and maybe there'll be smut later)


**This was meant to be a long Psychoshipping oneshot! but I am too lazy to write it all right now. So yeah. This is the intro thing I guess? Bah. **

**The story revolves around 9 year old Mariku (Yami Marik) and Bakura (Yami Bakura) at Camp Sunny Days. ****And don't worry, they aren't kids for long.**

* * *

Silent waves lapped against the hot sand that resided at the lakeshore. Sticks and stones littered the soft surface, and also - to anyones guess - the lakebed as well. But whether or not the lake was well maintained didn't matter to most of the kids or staff at Camp Sunny Days.  
And it especially didn't matter to Mariku Ishtar. No, he was here to have fun! Be a kid! Pull nasty jokes on all the girls, and scrap with all the boys. That had been the last 9 years up until this point, and no one had ever fought back! ...except those stupid adults, but that couldn't be helped. Nah, besides them nagging occasionally, he had it good.

Traveling to the welcome center, Mariku thrived with energy. No parents for a whole two weeks? That was basically an eternity! And he was already loving the idea of it all. His spiky blonde hair swayed as his bottom bounced against the backseat of the family vehicle. "Dad, we there yet? Frig.. we there yet Dad? Dad? Dad. Jesus friggin' christ... answer me you old man!" The Egyptian huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"In a moment, Mariku. Calm down." The elder shushed his hyperactive son with a heavy exhale. Rolling his amethyst eyes, Mariku turned his attention back to the window, watching intently as the scenery rolled by. He /supposed/ it was a nice place to spend time. Whatever...

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything dear? Bug spray? Sun screen? Extra undergarments incase you have an accident?" Inquired a young mother. She licked the tips of her slender fingers to preen her sons' white mane - which was, in every aspect - perfectly tamed. The boy nodded politely. "I packed everything you requested I bring, mother. I even brought two pairs of undergarments just incase a friend may require a helping hand from his peer!" He replied cheerfully, a wide and innocent grin painting itself onto his pale lips. "I'll do fine. Do not fret, Mother." With a wave and perhaps a few tears, the woman left her son in the hands of the staff at the Camp, confident that her star child would behave like he always did.

That faux-innocent smile stayed until she had left.

Bakura let a snort escape as he brought his fingers up to his hair, shaking it and styling until strands spiked out from his head. Following suit with his change, the whitette pulled his shirt out from his pants and kicked off his constraining shoes. Heh, good riddance.  
"Holy heck, mom is _such_ a pain." He mumbled to himself, taking a seat on a bench at the back of the room. All he wanted to do was Ra dammed get assigned to his cabin and get to doing fun activities. Though he was almost certain his sort of 'fun' would be considered dangerous here. Hehe, and that was fine with him. However, that 'fun' would never start until the last member of the group arrived. Geez, Bakura wished they'd hurry themselves up...

* * *

As they pulled up to the Welcome Center at the entrance to the campgrounds, Marikus' eyes glistened with pure joy as he jumped out of the car. "C'mon Dad! Let's go sign in! I bet I'm like the first one! Aha, let's go!" He jumped and flailed childishly, his backpack rising and falling with kinetic motion. His father looked at him with complete disgust, reaching into his back pocket to grab his wallet. Retrieving a few wrinkled bills, he handed them to the awaiting boy, eyes narrowed. "Just go in there yourself. There's the money. That's all they care about anyway." His son had to find out how the world worked sometime.

Mariku merely blinked, looking at the green paper that had been shoved into his possession. "...what?" He asked, his head tilting to the side slightly. He didn't quite understand... "Ugh, just go in there by yourself and give whoever's in charge the money." And with that, the dark man gave a sarcastic scoff, putting the convertible into drive to pull out. "Bye son. Have one helluva damn time." He hissed through clenched teeth, turning the leather cushioned steering wheel sharply to ensure he wouldn't hit any of the plantlife that lavished near the dirt road. Then before Mariku could open his mouth to protest - he was gone.

"...okay then..." The youth whispered, his head lowered. Fists clenched tightly, the Egyptians' knuckles lightened in color as he stomped off towards the building. Tch, and others wondered why Mariku didn't get along with his parents.

* * *

_Crash! Bang! Slam!_

Bakura had to admit, he jumped. Chocolate brown eyes flickered upwards to stare at who he assumed to be the last member of their party as he burst through the door. He blinked curiously when the male was confronted by a friendly counsellor, politely asking he come in a little quieter next time. He didn't say anything, and shoved cash her in face. That was his response! Clutching his stomach, Bakura laughed. That was the funniest thing he had seen all day! All month!

The blonde flashed a toothy smirk and chuckled to himself, deciding to sit beside the albino. He figured with all the strange looks he received from the others, it was probably his best bet. This pale kid also laughed at his actions too, so... he must've had a sense of humor. Planting his rump on the bench, Mariku watched gleefully as the counsellor tried desperately to keep her cool as she explained the schedule for the next two weeks. This was already so great! He tried to keep a wide smile off his lips as he listened to their plans, thoughts of all the pranks he could pull off crossing his mind. He was practically reeling in his own childish intentions, until he felt a nudge on his arm.

"Hm?" The tanned boy hummed, turning to look at the one he was sitting beside.  
"That was hilarious when you came in! A+ man!" He brought a hand up to high five his acquaintance, laughing silently to himself at the memory.  
"Oh, heck yeah it was aha!" He responded with a goofy laughter, slapping the awaiting hand hovering in the air. "Mariku Ishtar; prank master. As you saw for yourself" The blonde introduced himself with great pride, accompanying his words with a dramatic gesture.  
Bakura waved a hand in dismissal. "Pfffft, sureeee. Next to me, you mean. Bakura Touzoku, pranking KING." He spat in the others' face he was putting so much emphasis on his words.  
The Egyptian shook his head, wiping off his salvia from his cheek. "Bah, whatta joke! You wanna bet loser?!" He was getting too carried away far too quickly.

But one glance from Bakura said it all.

Simultaneously, the two boys spit into their palms, and just as they were about to shake to seal their deal, a loud and over exaggerated throat clearing came from a counsellor - a different lady from before. "AHEM. Boys, listen up back there! This is important that you hear it now and not have to listen to it later when you can be playing!" She explained, visibly irritated.

Bakura was the first to speak. "And what if we don't listen? What if we wanna play now and listen later?"

It was at that moment Mariku knew he had found a damn good friend.

* * *

**sorry it's bad. And as you can probably tell, they are so OOC. I'm sorry that's what my heart wants aldbhsjfkskdl Also heh, if the title foreshadows anything, it's fluffiness later on. I'm sorry? The muse is from imagineyourOTP so I'm just going with the prompts. Lol**


End file.
